Calor
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Había vuelto a Japón después de seis años, desde que se había ido no había regresado, ya contaba con 19 años, ya no era aquel niño era un adulto o al menos casi uno, su vida sexual era demasiado activa aunque nunca había sentimientos de por medio, jamás los habría, excepto con Sakuno, esa niña aún tenía la posibilidad de transmitirle calor...


**N/A**

**Este one shot rondaba hace poco por mi cabeza y me he decidido a escribirlo y a subirlo.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:  
**

Había vuelto a Japón después de seis años, desde que se había ido no había regresado, ya contaba con 19 años, ya ano era aquel niño era un adulto o al menos casi uno, su vida sexual era demasiado activa aunque nunca había sentimientos de por medio, jamás los habría, excepto con Sakuno, esa niña aún tenía la posibilidad de transmitirle calor, un calor que hace mucho no sentía, un calor que había olvidado... si definitivamente el calor de Sakuno era solo para él

* * *

**Calor**

Detuvo sus pasos frente a su casa, nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual que antes, al menos a él le parecía así, hace seis años que no estaba en Japón y había regresado porque cursaría la universidad aquí, abrio la puerta de su casa y de inmediato sintio el frío, sus padres tampoco habían regresado y su prima al contraer matrimonio con Tezuka había abandonado la casa así que esta había estado sola durante cuatro años.

Camino hasta la sala para depositar las maletas, no deseaba desempacar al menos no por el momento por lo que tomo las llaves y camino hasta la puerta, necesitaba aire, además deseaba visitar aquellos lugares que de niño le encantaba los cuales en alguna ocasión había visitado con sus sempais, no los había vuelto a ver porque estuvo ocupado entre torneos y estudios, era imposible tener un tipo de comunicación con ellos y con ella.

Detuvo sus pasos en las canchas de tenis callejero para observar a una chica alta y bien proporcionada tenía que decirlo, su cabello era cobrizo se parecía demasiado al de Sakuno, esa chica le gusto de inmediato tanto que deseo tenerla en su cama de inmediato, Ryoma había amado a una chica llamada Rebecca a ella la conocio en América, al momento había quedado prendado de ella tanto que ella utilizo eso para lastimarlo.

Por primera vez dejo a un lado su actitud frívola, su actitud de no querer a nadie cerca de él pero ella lo había cambiado, lo hizo blando y gracias a eso lo lastimo como nadie, cuando ella se fue se quedo destrozado y retomo su actitud normal, muchas mujeres pasaron por su cama y a ninguna quería, nunca se quedaba después del sexo porque era sexo, sin embargo, cuando estaba con Rebecca sentía un calor hermoso y con las demás era todo frío.

Tanto que por eso regreso, sus padres se habían cansado de que fuera de fiesta en fiesta, de que siempre llamaran a casa las chicas con las que se acostaba, era estresante para ellos por eso había vuelto.

La chica salto para hacer un tiro pero no cálculo bien y termino en el suelo - Duele se quejo esta y entonces de inmediato reconocio su voz, era Sakuno, había crecido, estaba más hermosa que nunca - Aún tienes el cabello demasiado largo - ambos sabían que no era así porque estaba atado en una coleta alta y no en sus comunes trenzas - ¿R-Ryoma-kun? - al parecer seguía llamandolo igual que antes, ella no había cambiado.

* * *

Sakuno se quedo de piedra al observar al chico al que amo y aún amaba a su lado - M-Mi cabello no esta largo - al parecer su tartamudeo estaba igual bueno antes tartamudeaba más pero había aprendido a controlarse y él tenerlo cerca no la había afectado al menos no por el momento - Si doblas más las rodillas tu tiro estara completo y sujeta un poco menos fuerte la raqueta - ella asintió para levantarse poco a poco pero cayo de nueva cuenta.

Seguramente se había lastimado al saltar, sin embargo, necesitaba ese tiro listo si quería seguir siendo capitana del equipo de su escuela porque la competencia se hacía fuerte cada día, le dolía el tobillo derecho y era imposible el levantarse al menos por su propio pie - Vamos - abrio los ojos asombrada cuando él le extendio la mano para que se levantara - N-No es necesario - dijo mirando hacía otro lado, él aún tenía la capacidad de colocarla nerviosa.

Bueno después de todo era el Príncipe del Tenis, no era para menos siendo quien era - La Sakuno que yo conozco la aceptaría sin dudar - ella se mordio ligeramente el labio, había cambiado, era fuerte... entonces ¿porqué con él era débil?, no entendía porque siempre tenía esa capacidad de hacerla ver torpe o de hacerla ver nerviosa, odiaba a veces eso, sin embargo, una parte de ella gustaba de eso.

* * *

Sonrió un poco para colocarse en cuclillas y sujetarla de las piernas para levantarla, coloco su mano derecha en la espalda de ella y abrio los ojos asombrado, había sentido el mismo calor que con Rebecca aunque eso era imposible porque hace mucho que no sucedía, entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakuno no era cualquier persona, ella había sido su primer beso, había sido su primera persona especial, no era cualquier chica era **la **chica.

- H-He dicho que n-no es n-necesario - dijo ella apretando su camisa, camino hasta la banca y la recosto, ella se cubrio los ojos con el antebrazo y entonces sin pensarlo se subio sobre ella, ella no se sorprendio quiza aún no lo había olvidado, quiza aún lo esperaba y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

Se recosto sobre ella cuidando el no lastimarla para dejar caer poco a poco su peso - R-Ryoma-kun - adoraba ese sufijo que no se apartaba de su nombre, solo ella era capaz de hacer que sonriera verdaderamente, solo ella era capaz de lograr tantos cambios en él, solo ella era capaz de hacer que su corazón se acelerara como ahora, solo ella era capaz de hacerle sentir ese calor, solo ella era capaz de hacerlo humano.

- Quedate así - pidio colocando su mentón en el hueco del cuello de ella para aspirar su aroma - T-Tardaste d-demasiado - asintió porque sabía que después de todo así había sido, no eran necesarias más palabras y ambos lo sabían, no era necesaria una declaración así estaba bien, no eran necesarias muchas cosas porque ellos no eran cualquier persona, ellos siempre habían estado destinados para ser el uno del otro.

Ellos estaban destinados desde antes de conocerse y ambos lo sabían - No me ire de nuevo, me quedare contigo - Sakuno lo sujeto por la cintura, no quería que se fuera, deseaba quedarse así con él por siempre, él se separo un poco de ella para acercarse a sus labios, necesitaba besarla más que nunca, quería sentir su calor, quería sentir el calor que hace mucho no sentía, quería sentir el calor de Sakuno, de su Sakuno.

Rozo sus labios primero para separarse y sonreirle, se acerco de nueva cuenta y la beso más intensamente, ella siempre había sido la elegida, siempre había sido ella, no se iría de nueva cuenta, se quedaría con ella para siempre, se quedaría a su lado para siempre.

Sakuno le había regresado el calor y quería que así fuera siempre, no se iría nunca más, Sakuno era su casa después de todo.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
